The Last Safe Refuge
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Natalia BoaVista's ex is after her again, and she runs to Eric, hoping she can find safety with him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of CSI:Miami or it's affiliates. Thank you.:o)**

The Only Logical Refuge

The red numbers on the clock read 2:30 AM when Eric was awakened by the sound of someone pounding on his front door. Squinting, he shook his head at the sudden interruption of what had been a very sound sleep. Throwing back the covers, he grabbed his jeans, pulling them on as he went down the hall to answer the early-morning summons. Looking through the peephole in the door, Eric was surprised to see Natalia Boa vista standing in the hallway. Fear was evident on her face, and he thought he could see the evidence of recent tears on her cheeks. Quickly unlocking the door, Eric flung it open and grabbed Natalia's arm, pulling her inside.  
"What is it?" He asked, watching as she fought for control.  
She looked up into his face, her eyes haunted, the skin taut over her face.

"He's after me again, and this was the only safe place I could think of," She stated, her words running together as she spoke in a shaky voice.

Eric frowned, searching Natalia's face.

"Who's after you? Your ex?" he asked, and she nodded, tears spilling over her long dark lashes.

"Yes; who else?" she said sarcastically, and looked into Eric's face.

"What am I supposed to do? I thought I was done with him, but he's turning my life into a nightmare, just like he wants."

Carefully, Eric brushed the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs.  
"Listen to me; I want you to take a deep breath and try to calm down. We'll figure something out," he said, guiding her to the sofa.

They'd once had a relationship, and as Eric sat beside Natalia, he felt a warmth in his heart that it had been him she had come to tonight. She'd told him a few months ago that they needed to back off the relationship, and he'd reluctanly agreed, but now he wondered if there was any hope of their romance taking off again. He highly doubted it. Natalia seemed more focussed on her career than ever, and she'd been wary and distanced from everyone at the lab since it was found out that she was the mole. Eric had hated her for it, but part of him still wanted her. His anger had long since cooled, and now he felt nothing but concern as he watched her gulping furiously to stem the tears of terror that threatened to break through the tough exterior she had built.

"What happened, Natalia?" he asked in a low whisper, and she turned to look at him.

"I couldn't sleep; I kept feeling like someone was watching me." She was staring at a point over his shoulder, and Eric knew she was reliving the memory in her mind. He was quiet, letting her tell the story.

"So I got up and went to the kitchen to get some milk. When I walked by the window, I noticed a void in the light from the street lamp across from my place. I looked closer, and it was.." she broke off, her chin tremblling.

"..Nick. Nick was standing there, across from my house, watching me. I know he saw when I turned on the kitchen light; he knows why I was in there, and what he's doing to me." She looked at Eric, her fear palpable in the quiet room.

"He's going to end up killing me, Eric." she said, her voice turning high pitched on the last two words.

Shushing her, Eric gently placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her against his bare chest. It had been a long time since he'd held her, and he found that he'd missed her more than he'd thought. Natalia didn't resist; instead she laid her head against the hollow of his shoulder and sighed.

"How did you get away?" Eric asked after a moment.

Natalia shrugged.

"I stayed calm, got my shoes on and walked out the back door, got in my car, and left."

Eric frowned. He knew Natalia kept her sneakers by the back door but he knew for a fact she wore only a faded t-shirt when she slept. She had it on now, and he grinned when he realised it was one of his old ones that he'd left at her place one night. Luckily, she'd had the clarity to pull on a pair of shorts; Eric was glad she'd not run out in just her shirt. Suddenly, a thought flashed through his mind, and he tried to keep his own anxiety below the surface as he spoke.

"Did he follow you?" he asked, and Natalia shook her head, her hair soft against his skin.

"I don't think so; if he did, I didn't see him. I kept looking in my rearview and he never showed up."

Pulling away, Eric absently placed a kiss on her head.

"Stay here," he commanded, and stood, walking into his bedroom.

Silently, he knelt beside the bed and pulled the black gun safe from beneath it. Opening the safe, he pulled out his service pistol and the extra cartridge that went with it. Natalia's ex had shown himself to be violent, possessive and jealous; and Eric was taking no chances now. He could've been pissed to hell at the thought that Natalia may very well have led Nick to Eric's door, but he didn't think about that for long. The important thing was Natalia's safety, and if he had to, Eric would give his life for her.

He'd just got to his feet when Natalia's piercing scream exploded from the living area. Sprinting across the room, Eric nearly collided with her as she rounded the corner into his bedroom. Her face was pale, and her eyes wide with terror.

"He's here, Eric. He called my name from the hall. My god, he's here. He must've followed me, but I don't know when." She was in a full-blown panic, and Eric grabbed her shoulders, shaking her firmly.

"Natalia!" he said, his voice sharp and cold.

"You can't panic. Let me handle this, do you hear me?" Eric asked, and Natalia shook her head.

"He'll kill you, Eric. He'd just as soon kill you as he would me." She stopped, her eyes darting from Eric's face to the doorway behind him.

"Look, I'll go with him; that's what he wants. If I do what he wants he won't hurt me." She moved to leave the room, but Eric grabbed her arm.

"You're not going with him; I won't let you. You're going to call Horatio, and then I want you to lock yourself in the bathroom. Do you hear me?" Eric asked, but Natalia wasn't listening.

"No Eric; I'll go with him and it'll be fine. I pro-"

"No!" Eric interrupted, his voice raised in anger.

"You're not going with that bastard, do you hear me?" he asked, as someone knocked on the front door.

Natalia sobbed in panic, and Eric cupped his hands around her face.

"Get in the bathroom, call H, and be quiet," Eric instructed, pushing Natalia gently toward the barhroom as Nick continued to pound on the door.

Quick as a rabbit, Natalia did as he told her, locking the door behind her and looking around for a hiding place. The most likely place Nick would look first was the shower, and Natalia opened the closet door next to the tub. Shutting herself into the small area, and hiding as far back in the corner behind Eric's clothes as she could, Natalia hit the speed dial that would connect her to Horatio Caine.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Back in the living room, Eric slowly opened the door, just enough to be able to see who was on the other side. Sure enough, Natalia's ex-husband, Nick, stood angrily in the hall, arms crossed over his chest.

"I know she's here," he barked out, and made to push into the room.  
Eric held the door firmly, his shoulder pressed into the wood.

"Get out of here, Nick. Leave Natalia alone and go about your business."

Nick's jaw hardened, and he shoved at the door.

"I just want to talk to her," he said, his voice deceptively friendly.

Eric wasn't fooled. He saw the look in the other man's eye, and felt the power behind the push to the door.

"If you don't leave, I'll arrest you for stalking and tresspassing. You can go, or we'll do it the hard way." Eric's eyes glittered with his own anger, held in check.

"You don't know what you're getting into with her, man." Nick countered, adding;

"She's not worth your time. She'd just as soon whore around on you as look at you." He watched Eric closely, waiting for any type of reaction.

Eric didn't bite; instead, he looked Nick dead in the eye.

"Maybe she's not worth your time. I've seen what you do, seen how you treat her and how she acts when you're around. She's nothing to you and the only reason you're warning me off is because you know you can't get her back. I'm not telling you again. Leave." Eric's eyes were cold; his voice remote.

Nick gave a half-laugh.

"Okay fine; you can have the little bitch. Just don't say I didn't warn you when she burns you." He turned to leave, and Eric watched him for a moment more before stepping back and closing the door.

Eric didn't like it; the encounter had gone too smooth, but Nick was gone for the moment, and Natalia was still in the bathroom. Just as the door made contact with the frame, Eric was nearly knocked off his feet when Nick threw all his weight against it from the outside. He'd faked Eric out, and let him believe it was over. But as far as Nick was concerned, it wouldn't be over until Natalia went with him. Willingly, or no.

Nick entered the house just as Eric regained his footing. The force of Nick's weight exploding against the door had thrown Eric off, and now the other man had the upper hand. Eric pulled his gun from his waistband, but Nick was quick, and brought his foot up, his heavy boot making contact with Eric's wrist. The gun flew across the room, and Nick lunged at the cop, pushing him against the wall.

"I changed my mind," Nick hissed, his face inches from Eric's,

"Natalia's leaving with me and your friends are going to find you drowning in your own blood."

Eric saw his oppourtunity, and with everything he had, buried his knee savagely in Nick's crotch. The man groaned, slumping to the floor in agony, clutching the front of his corduroy slacks in pain.

"You son of a bitch," Eric spat, driving his boot between the man's shoulder blades.

"How does it feel to be thrown around now?" He asked, grasping a handfull of Nick's hair and balling up a fist.  
Nick was moaning, his cheek against the carpet.

"Okay, man; okay!" He said, defeated.

Eric was in a frenzy; all the powerlessness he'd felt about Natalia's situation coming to the surface and mingling with molten anger. With a sickening blow, his fist landed against Nick's cheek, and Eric felt the bone give way beneath his knuckles. Howling in pain, Nick tried to move away but Eric held firm. He pulled his arm back to hit him again, but a low, even voice from the door way stopped him.

"Don't do it Eric," the voice said, and Eric looked up to see Horatio Caine walk into the living room.

"Eric," Horatio said calmly when Eric didn't let Nick go,

"If you do anymore, you'll be charged with unnecessary roughness. You don't want that. I know you don't." Horatio was watching Eric, his expression neutral.

Horatio was known for his calm, soothing manner in tough situations. His voice was as smooth and rich as a fine wine, something that served him well when the time called for it.

"Where's Natalia?" Horatio asked, drawing his gun and holding it in Nick's direction.

Eric glanced toward his bedroom, suddenly feeling the need to go check on Natalia. No, he needed to do more than check on her; he needed to hold her, stroke her hair and whisper words of assurance in her ear. Horatio smiled warmly.

"Go to her, Eric. I've got this." He gestured to the man still rolling on the floor, moaning and sobbing in pain.

Eric suddenly felt weary, and he nodded, sliding his gun back into his waistband, and heading for the bathroom where Natalia hid.


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Safe Refuge

Part III

The darkness of the closet pressed in on Natalia as she sat, huddled and shaking in a corner. Hot tears streaked down her face, and her breath came in short bursts. She'd heard the commotion in the living room, heard Nick's voice and the scuffle that had ensued. Still, she wasn't sure if it were safe to come out. Footsteps sounded in the bathroom outside the closet door; a shadow fell across the light coming from the crack under the door, and Natalia held her breath, fear gripping her chest like a live thing. Light flooded into the closet as the door opened, and Natalia scooted further back into the shadows. She didn't recognise Eric at first, but his voice was clear and familiar.

"Natalia," he called, squatting down and peering into the closet,

"It's safe to come out, now."

Natalia felt weak with relief, yet she was still cautious.

"Is he gone?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Eric nodded and reached for the frightened woman.

"Yeah, he's gone. Horatio's taking care of him now. Come on out."

Before he knew what was happening, Natalia flung herself against Eric's chest, encircling his shoulders tightly with her arms. Eric could feel her body shaking against his, and heard her relieved sobs in his ear. Soothingly, he began rubbing her back with one hand while cradling her head against his shoulder with the other.

"It's not over, Eric;" she whispered in panic, her words muffled by his shoulder,

"It's not over; he'll be back, and he'll be worse than ever." Panic caused her voice to rise and her words ended high and shakey.

Eric shushed her, holding her tighter against his body.

"Natalia, don't do this. If he comes back, we'll deal with it. But right now, I want you to calm down and relax. Don't think about the what ifs until they come to pass." Eric placed a gentle kiss on her ear.

Suddenly, Horatio's quiet, warm voice sounded behind them.

"Eric's right, Natalia. If Nick comes back for you, we'll be waiting for him."

Turning his head, Eric looked up at his boss. He felt uncomfortable that Horatio had seen him holding Natalia so tightly, but for now, it didn't matter. Horatio seemed to sense Eric's thoughts, and smiled assuringly.

"Take care of her Eric," he instructed and turned, leaving the two cops still sitting on the floor.

Natalia pulled back and looked into Eric's face. Gently, he brushed a strand of dark hair from her eyes.

"You're safe here, Natalia. You don't have to cry anymore." Eric's words were gentle, his voice almost seductive.

Natalia nodded, and Eric once again smoothed away the tears that had run down her cheeks. They sat, still in their loose embrace for a moment more before Natalia's eyes dropped to Eric's mouth. She remembered what it was like to kiss him; before they broke up. Now, she felt the need to have him kiss her again, and she wished he would. When Eric's mouth touched hers, Natalia wondered for a fleeting minute if she'd said her thoughts outloud. She leaned into him, willingly accepting the kiss, when Eric pulled away. Natalia frowned in confusion.

"I mean it," Eric whispered, looking into her eyes,

"You'll always be safe here."

As he kissed her again, Natalia knew there was no where else that would be any safer than right there, in the circle of Eric's arms.


End file.
